


Halloween

by runningkin



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningkin/pseuds/runningkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Halloween night , Ben bumps into the most beautiful girl his age he's set his eyes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

When Ben slams into her, he drops his flashlight. She says “Sorry!” and picks it up for him, off the sidewalk. When he takes it back from her, his fingertips brush over her knuckles. Her skin is soft and warm and he wants to hold her whole hand, but he doesn’t even know who she is. He knows who she’s dressed up as, though, yet he stays silent.

She doesn’t. “Who are you dressed up as?”

He got asked the same question before, but by a middle-aged man giving out candies, not by someone his age. He’s taken aback, but he answers.

“Jon Snow, duh.” He leans back, as if he’s taking a look at her costume. She’s wearing a robe and her hair, her blonde hair that glows in the moonlight, is all messy, falling into her big, blue eyes. They remind him of two sparkling diamonds; regal and elegant that should be on an expensive ring on the finger of a queen. “I know who you are; you’re Luna Lovegood.” He teases. He knows he’s wrong.

She’s more taken aback by his comment, than he was of hers.

“What?! I’m obviously Hermione Granger!” She points at the Gryffindor badge on the robe. “Luna is a Ravenclaw! God, you don’t know anything! Buttface.” Her nose is scrunched up and her eyes are angry. They remind me of the open seas in a storm.

He doesn’t get a good look at them, though, because they are stomping away.

He rushes after them. “Hey, hey, hey! I know you’re Hermione! The smartest witch!” He’s insisting, almost begging. He wants her to stay. If he knew how she’d react, or overreact, he wouldn’t have said anything.  
She twists around and he’s lost in her again. She’s staring at him, and he’s ogling right back. The sea is calm now, curious and vast and full of opportunities. The longer he gazes into them, the bigger the feeling in his stomach grows, and he feels like he’s sinking into the ocean. It’s making his neck hot and his ears red.

“What’s you’re name?” She asks.

He snaps back. “Ben.” He wants to get back to staring. He could stay like that all night. He isn’t even tired, not of her, not of her eyes. It’s late and past his curfew, but all he can process are her big eyes.  
“I’m Leslie.” She holds out her hand, looking away. Maybe he’s made her feel awkward. He takes it and she shakes him. He realizes he’s holding her hand too late, and when he finally processes it, she’s tugging away. She looks over his shoulder, and then behind herself.

“Wanna help find my beautiful genius best friend, Ann?”

He doesn’t know who Ann is, or how she could be more beautiful than Leslie but he says yes.

She cackles. He smiles. “Race ya!”

And she’s off again. He watches her wild hair, glowing and bobbing as she runs down the sidewalk, she looks over her shoulder and yells at him. He doesn’t know what she’s saying, because he’s already speeding after her.


End file.
